WOLFBLOODS IN LOVE
by wolfblood1995
Summary: WOLFBLOODS IN LOVE is about Maddy and Rhydian and how the grow as friends, lovers and wolfbloods. Rated M for adult language and content. Please read and review. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey Rhydian would you like to come over tonight? We could watch a movie and pop some popcorn."

"That would be great Mads. What time do you want me to come?"

"Around five thirty, we can have dinner together, mum and dad are out of town for the week."

"Really okay, should I bring a movie?"

"Nope I've got everything planned and ready."

Rhydian pulls me in for a kiss before heading to class. I feel nervous and excited all at once, I can't wait for tonight with Rhydian. My cheeks turn pink just thinking of tonight. Shannon noticing the pink asks "Rhydian coming over tonight?" "Yeah he is, we are going to have a movie night." "Oh do you two need a chaperone" Shannon asks jokingly I giggle and blush again.

"Ring, ring, ring" the bell sounds the end of school. "Hey Maddy wanna go to Bernie's? Tom asked. "No I have to get home Rhydian is coming over later and there's a few things left for me to do." Shannon and I could come help. We could make it a friend's night." "Tom, Maddy has a date with Rhydian planned, she's not going to want us there." "Aw in that case we will see you later, ok." "Thanks guys you're the best!" Maddy was so excited that she ran all the way home, leaping over fallen logs, jumping over puddles, souring over rocks or anything else in her way.

I finished with the last minute tasks just as there's a knock at the door. Taking a quick whiff I recognize Rhydian's scent smiling I go open the door. I'm greeted by Rhydian's smiling face. Leaning in Rhydian gives me a kiss before coming in. "Fi cariad i chi" Rhydian says to me." That sounds beautiful Rhydian what does it mean?" It means "I love you." "I love you too Rhydian." "Now let's eat I'm hungry"

I watch as Maddy sets the table thinking about what it would be like to have Maddy as my wife and the mother of our cubs. I like the idea more than I thought I would. Maddy looks so beautiful standing there that it's all I can do to keep from laying her on the table and making her mine. Maddy looks up seeing that I'm staring she blushes slightly. I can hear her heart beat it's slightly faster than normal so I know she feels it to.

"Let's eat Rhydian" she says as she puts the last of the food on the table. I sit down and load my plate. The smell is making my mouth water and my stomach growl. I take a bite, the food is amazing even better than her mother's.

A little later after we finished eating and put away the dishes we sit in the living room watching one of the movies Maddy had picked out. Her legs are on my lap and her head on my shoulder. I can feel her breath on my neck its making me want to do things. I turn my head and touch my lips to hers I can hear her heart beat accelerate as we kiss. I move so Maddy is sitting on my lap. I feel myself grow hard as she moves her hips. I grab hold of her hips to keep her from moving. If she rocks her hips against me again I won't be able to stop myself.

I can feel Rhydian's hands on my hips holding me still but I want to move I need to move there's heat pooling low in my belly making me want to move. Its driving me crazy I push my hips down until I can feel him beneath me. He is hard the realization shocks, but also excites me. I rock my hips making him groan. "Maddy this is dangerous if you keep moving I won't be able to restrain myself."

"But I don't want to stop Rhydian I want… I want more."

With that I crush Maddy's mouth with mine moving so that she is laying on her back on the sofa and I am on top of her. I push myself against the apex of her thighs. Maddy's hands fist in my hair holding me fast. I place my hand between her thighs rubbing her ever so slightly making her whimper and push against my hand. I pull away to get up making Maddy whimper. "I'm not leaving just thought we should take this someplace more comfortable. I stand bringing Maddy up with me. Then together we head for the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The door to my room banged closed with such force it rattled the door frame. Rhydian pushed me hard against the door causing a moan to escape my lips. His mouth crushed mine fighting for dominance. His hands move up under my shirt to cup my breasts. He moves his mouth to the side of my neck, placing hot open mouthed kisses down my neck to my collar bone. Where the neck of my shirt stops him. He moves his lips back to mine silently questioning. I pull him closer deepening the kiss, this is my answer. He grabs ahold of my shirt with a growl yanking it open. The buttons from my shirt pop off scattering across the floor. He dips his head to my breast, sucking on my nipple through my bra. But I want more.

Rhydian felt like he was going to explode. His trousers felt way too tight. "I want more of her he thought to himself." With a growl I push closer tell there is no room to move. Pushing my hips into Maddy I am rewarded with a gasp. She opens her mouth just enough to let me sneak my tongue in. I tangle my hands in her hair and gently pull making her whimper. One of her hands is tangled in my shirt as the other grips my shoulder blade. I can feel her heat though her clothes and smell her sex. Its making me light headed. I won't be able to hold out much longer. Especially now that her hips are rocking against me. I feel myself grow harder to the point of painful. I growl a warning "Maddy." But she doesn't stop neither of us want to stop she is my alpha and I am hers. My hands move to the button of her trousers undoing them and sliding them down. Her hands are at mine. We can no longer wait we need to be together now. She growls in frustration when she can't get my trousers undone. I move quickly undoing them and pulling them off along with my boxers. My shirt fallows the others ending up on the pile. I stand before my Maddy without anything on. I feel her eyes on me, I flush slightly at her gaze.

My God, Rhydian is beautiful. My cheeks turn pink looking at him without anything on. He moves in close and kisses me softly it's unlike our other kisses this one is full of all his love for me. It speaks louder than anything he could say. Our kisses soon turn back to overwhelming need. His hands undo the clasp of my bra. His fingers pinch and tease my nipples. Making me crazy, I want his mouth on them. As if he can read my mind he begins to kiss his way to the tight peaks that are my nipples. His big hands grab my panties dragging them from my body. Sinking to his knees he kisses my belly. My hands fist in his hair as he kisses his way lower to where I am wet. His tongue flicks across my clit making me howl.

Rhydian was kneeling in front of Maddy kissing his way to her pussy when he felt her hands in his hair. I flick my tongue against her clit making her legs shake and her howl. Sniggering I ask "do you like this Maddy?" As my hand rubs her. She only glares and whimpers in reply. I know Maddy won't be able to wait much longer, her hips are beginning to jerk. I place my lips back against her as she climaxes. The only thing keeping her standing is me. Watching her, making her cum makes me want her even more. Standing I kiss Maddy until her shaking stops. I lift her into my arms and carry her to bed. Once there we kiss our tongues dancing and fighting. She pulls me closer pushing against my stiff erection making me groan. I slowly painfully slowly enter her. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt my Maddy. Maddy's hips rise to meet mine as I enter her a moan leaving her lips as I move deeper inside her. There was a moment of resistance from her body as I entered. I can feel her body trying to stretch around me. The feeling of being inside of her makes me want to move again. "Maddy can I move?" Maddy answered me by wrapping her legs around me and kissing me. I can hold still any longer, I pull out a little ways and push back in. Maddy's hips rise to great me. Her body moves in rhythm with mine. All too soon I feel Maddy begin to tighten around me, I can feel that her climax is near.

Maddy could feel Rhydian start to pulse knowing that he was near Maddy wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him with all the passion she had. I felt Rhydian shudder one last time as he came in me, his climax mixing with mine until we lay utterly spent in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was early when I woke up. There was just a hint of sunrise creeping around my curtains. Looking over I see Rhydian's still sleeping face next to mine. Moving with care not to wake my sleeping boyfriend I get up to go to the bathroom. Man I'm sore but a good kind of sore. I was heading back to bed when someone starts pounding on the door waking Rhydian. Stopping only long enough to pull on some clothes I head down stairs. Opening the door I find Tom and Shannon. Shannon is holding her laptop looking like she has big news.

Shannon was so excited that she couldn't talk. I steered Shannon over to the sofa. Leaving Shannon sitting on the sofa I go get a glass of water to help calm her down. Coming back into the room I gave Shannon the water, waiting until Shannon has calmed down some before asking her "Shannon what's got your knickers in a bunch?

"I…I found out some things on…." Shannon trailed off looking over my shoulder. Rhydian stood in the doorway in only his trousers. His hair still messy from sleep and my hands. He had one of his half smiles on as he walked into the room. Shannon seeming to have recovered from her shock started back to explaining why she was banging on my door at the butt crack of dawn.

"Like I was saying I was up late and found some old Native American stories about wolf people.

"Okay now what about them. What is so special about these stories that brought you here so early Shan?"

"Well some of them made mention to a tribe of wolves. People who could go from human to wolf. Doesn't that sound important?"

"You are saying that there are Wolfbloods in America? Okay and why is this big news? We already knew that there were."

"They're not like you, from what I was able to find out the American wolfbloods are a different breed."

"Alright let's take this to my parents when they get home. Shannon see what else you can find out about them. We have school in a few hours so let's get ready and meet up later, ok."

"Yeah sure Mads Shan and I will met you and Rhydian outside in our normal place."

"Okay Tom see you guys there." With that Tom and Shannon left. Rhydian was alone with Maddy again, he could feel himself growing hard again. Crossing the distance between us I pull Maddy into my arms for a heated kiss. She melts against me her mouth opening to allow my tongue entry. I push my hardened shaft against her making her moan and squirm. My hands move to grab her ass holding her closer. Thrusting against her I'm tempted to take her back to bed and keep her there, but at that moment she breaks the kiss saying "we have to go to school Rhydian."

I love the look in Rhydian's eyes when he's turned on. But for now we have to stop. We have to go to school Shannon and Tom are waiting for us. We can always pick this back up later.

Little did Maddy know that a change was coming. Something big that could destroy the pack or make it stronger. One of those wolves that Shannon was talking about was coming to Stoneybridge, it was already here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Death to all that stand against us. Cut off their heads and burn their bodies. Leave the corpses to rot in the streets. Kill the women kill the children kill everyone. Today will be ours, today our names will go down in history. They will tremble and hide in fear when are names are said.

This was the motto of my clan. It was a bloody horrible legacy I was born into. My parents since the day I was born told me that it was my destiny to bring fear and panic to the land. I had the best teachers that could be found. I learned that to show fear or any other emotion was to be killed. On my sixteenth birthday my parents brought to me a boy my age telling me that he was to be my mate. I had been told how to live my life since the moment I was born. I finely had it I decided that this is not the life I wanted. I refused the boy they chose, telling them that I was leaving and that they could find themselves a new alpha. With that I turned my back on my pack I told them that if I ever saw them again that I would destroy the pack and everyone in it.

Three years later… I found myself outside of some little town in the U.K it was a little back water nothing really to look at. The sign said WELCOME TO STONEYBRIGE. This is as good a place as any to stay for a while. Well let's see what there's to do in this town. I walk back to where I left my motorcycle climbing on I start the engine, I love the sound and feel of that motor underneath me. I love the way it roars. With this I head into town. Deciding that I'm hungry I stop at some little place called Bernie's. It looks to be a café, parking I go inside pausing in the door I scan the room. There are few people in here school must not be out yet. Going to the counter I order a burger, fries and a drink. Siting with my back to the wall so that I could see who came in and out I began to eat.

Finely school is out for the week. "Hey Rhydian, Maddy do you too want to meet Tom and I at Bernie's in like five minutes? I have something I have to do for Mr. Jeffries then I'll be there."

"Yeah sure Shannon, Rhydian and I will go ahead, we can order while you do that thing for Jeffries."

"Okay, thanks Maddy I just want what I normally get, what do you want Tom?"

"I want what I always get, a burger and fries."

"Okay see you too there." Taking Rhydian's offered hand we walk off towards Bernie's. Little did we know that trouble was waiting there for us. When we got to Bernie's Rhydian noticed a motorcycle in the parking lot. I've lived in Stoneybridge all my life and didn't know anyone in this town that rode a motorcycle. Curious we when over to check out the bike, while we were looking at it Tom and Shannon showed up. What are you too doing? "Hey Tom, Shan come look at this."

"I thought you too were going to order our food."

"Sorry guys we got distracted."

"We noticed, let's go in I'm hungry."

With that the four friends went inside to get something to eat. Just as Maddy and Rhydian stepped inside they caught a strange scent. It was coming from the person in the corner. Moving closer Maddy saw that the person was a girl around her age maybe a little older. The girl looked like she was sleeping. I leaned in closer trying to get a better look at this girl. When she spoke.

You should take a picture it will last longer. Now if you're done staring at me I would like you to move so I can leave." Getting up I brush past the girl and her friends. I can feel their eyes on me. They're standing in the doorway watching me the girl next to the hot blond is staring daggers at my back. Turning I ask "what the blazes do you want?" That girl's eyes are turning gold now I know why she smelled familiar she's a wolfblood! Meet me in the woods and I will tell you what you want to know. With that I get on my bike and ride off.

That girl she knows what we are. Just who is she? "Maddy we should go meet her. She knows what we are, she knows that we are wolfbloods and that Tom and Shannon are human."

"But how does she know? I don't like this Rhydian."

"Neither do I but she knows something and I want to know what."

With that it was decided, they would all go into the woods to meet this mystery girl who knows so much about them. They set off following the girl's scent. It lead them deep into the forest. They eventually came to a clearing were they found the motorcycle next to a tree, but there was no sign of the girl. Suddenly the girl dropped from the tree landing right in front of them.

Man these wolfbloods are slow they should have been here sooner. Well I mine as well get down now they're here. "You lot are slow or did you walk slowly to accommodate them?" I ask pointing with my chin.

The girl with the brown hair growled a reply saying "How do you know about us? How did you know that we are wolfbloods? Why are you here in my packs territory?

"I know about you because I'm a type of wolfblood. I could smell you while you were outside the café and I didn't know that this territory was claimed. You should renew your scent markers."

Maddy was starting to get really pissed off by this girl. "What is your name?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business but I will tell you anyway. "My name is…. Tala Black….


End file.
